


【奎秀】香氣

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *題文不符*吃吃授權的後續*ABO





	【奎秀】香氣

**Author's Note:**

> *題文不符  
*吃吃授權的後續  
*ABO

在洪知秀提起前，金珉奎就有思考過孩子的問題。

⠀

他當然也希望自己能有跟洪知秀的小孩，可是自己工作的穩定性不高，他真的很擔心自己沒辦法好好照過他們，而不知道是無意還是有意，每次都沒讓洪知秀懷孕成功，或許他的身體也跟著自己的腦子思考吧。

⠀

崔勝哲在尹淨漢結束行程之後曾經和他提過這件事，他為好友忿忿不平的一邊嚼著宵夜一邊偷罵金珉奎，尹淨漢實在是受不住對方的連環砲，在答應他自己會去問問之後才終於讓他安靜下來，孩子還在睡呢，尹淨漢撇了一眼半闔的房門，默默的把崔勝哲帶回房間，還不忘偷幾個香。

⠀

⠀

尹淨漢想起前幾天晚上的事情又皺起了好看的眉，崔勝哲的聲音像魔咒一般環繞在他耳邊，再加上面前不停碎念的朋友兼同事，他覺得自己的頭好像又開始疼了，即使心裡除了就地躺下以外沒有其他想法，他還是盡了一個身為朋友的責任，好像很仔細的分析，其實根本未經思考的向金珉奎提建議，而對方見他沒有想討論的意思，還是又飄回沙發上神遊了。

⠀

那次突如其來的發情期和被屢次數落的自己，讓金珉奎在私下真的反覆思考好幾次，他常在結束一天的工作行程回家之後看著哥哥美好的睡臉，一邊試圖搞清楚究竟是哪個環節出問題了，不過當然是無果，偶爾熟睡的哥哥會在感受到他炙熱眼神之後悠悠轉醒，睡意未褪的帶著軟軟的語氣向他撒嬌，讓他真的忍不住生了想要欺負寶貝哥哥的欲望。

⠀

洪知秀真的太引他犯罪了，金珉奎嗅著懷中帶著淡淡紅醋栗味道的人想著。

⠀

⠀

⠀

弟弟最近特別反常，洪知秀有深刻的體會，距離上次以失敗告終的床上旅行約莫一個多星期之後，他好像突然少了很多工作般的常常跑回家，頻率高到他都要懷疑對方是不是被炒了的程度，但洪知秀也不好意思問出口，要是真戳到對方痛處要怎麼辦？看起來心情很好的金珉奎顯然沒有看見他的欲言又止，拿出拖把又將客廳清理了一遍之後才捨得休息。

⠀

不過再遲鈍，他還是有感覺到洪知秀的不安，金珉奎輕輕的摟住靠在他身旁看電視的戀人，他最近不知為何特別容易感到疲倦，也許是前一陣子太累的緣故吧，洪知秀一直是一個不太擅長向別人示弱的人，即使自己真感受到異常也不太會說出來。

⠀

所以才導致了現在的狀況：過於興奮的金珉奎散發出的信息素不小心誘導他發情了。

⠀

有了前一次的經驗，金珉奎這次看起來就沒有那麼的緊張，他像對待珍寶一般的捧起洪知秀泛紅的臉頰，對方也雙手環上他的脖頸，哥哥身上散發的味道讓他差點克制不住自己直接撲上他狠狠的啃幾下，理智告訴他不行，上次事情的結果也告訴他不行，金珉奎很是理智的像抱嬰兒一樣撐著哥哥的臀部走回房間。

⠀

金珉奎很努力克制，但洪知秀可等不了，發情的omega特別依賴自己的alpha，況且他們又是沒辦法像普通情侶天天膩在一起的關係，所以這種時候顯得特別主動，小臉在他的頸窩蹭啊蹭的，因燥熱而感到不舒服的身體、內心的惡作劇本能，使他身體也動來動去的，幾乎一上床他就被迫和柔軟的床墊親密接觸。

⠀

下一秒便是alpha放大的臉，空氣中榛果和紅醋栗的味道四散，金珉奎的親吻就像是巨浪一般要將洪知秀吞噬，他緊緊抓著金珉奎家居服的下擺，不管它是否會因此變得皺褶不堪，享受著被alpha信息素包裹的感覺，及那人的碰觸，漂亮的桃花眼因為笑而瞇了起來，讓金珉奎看的更心動，他最喜歡他的哥哥對自己笑了。

⠀

「珉奎啊⋯⋯不要太用力，不然會傷到我們未來的寶寶，知道嗎？」

⠀

太犯規了，金珉奎又一次感嘆，洪知秀帶著好看笑容說出來的這句話，簡直讓他想要立馬開始用功。

⠀

刻意保持的理智線也因為omega試圖褪去自己衣物的手而繃開了，洪知秀隔著布料的觸摸讓自己身下的器官硬了又硬，於是他還是一把褪去了對方的所有遮蔽物，房間的溫度有點涼，不過正火熱著的兩人感受不到分毫，他們貼近的身體互相傳遞著體溫，洪知秀溫暖的甬道也已經分泌相當程度的體液迎接著金珉奎的器官，alpha特意放慢了速度，omega卻忍受不了似的在他全部沒入之前，先他一步的把自己的身體往下移，讓對方能更快的抵住自己的生殖腔口。

⠀

「珉奎⋯⋯快、快一點⋯⋯」他用著已經不成調的嗓音催促著，這是洪知秀內心唯一殘存的想法，還有他很愛這個人，想要和他擁有共同的孩子，信息素融合在一起，房內僅剩下的是橡樹的味道，金珉奎在要射精的那一刻，同時咬破了洪知秀的腺體，而後他們相擁著。

⠀

⠀

⠀

尹淨漢大概超過一週沒見過工作狂金珉奎了，他十分驚嘆的和崔勝哲提到這件事情，得到的答案是那兩個人前一段時間終於成功造人，聽到了熟悉名字的雙胞胎也為了證明是事實一般爭相的說著自己想洪叔叔了，眼神就像是對尹淨漢說著什麼時候叔叔才會再來的話一般。

⠀

「大概有一陣子叔叔都不會來我們家了，」他笑著摸摸雙胞胎的頭，緩緩說著，在兩人露出失望的表情之前又張口，「不過如果文希和理望表現好的話，爸爸就帶你們去找叔叔唷。」

⠀

⠀

⠀

「珉奎我自己一個人真的沒關係的⋯⋯」「不行知秀哥！我們好不容易有孩子了，我一定要好好保護他。」

⠀

自從確定自己的肚子裡正有個生命在孕育之後，原本就黏人的大狗狗更是恨不得二十四小時都巴著自己不離開，洪知秀的眼裡雖然透著微微的無奈，不過更多的是快要溢出的幸福感，他從不知道擁有一個自己的孩子是這麼令人感動的一件事情，他甚至可以感受到寶寶在自己的肚子裡一天天長大。

⠀

在金珉奎終於被說服要養家而繼續回歸投身於工作之後，他的日子才真正變得很悠閒，崔勝哲在大約半年之後有帶著雙胞胎來家裡拜訪過，那天金珉奎和尹淨漢雖然下午有工作，不過晚上說好了要一起吃飯。

⠀

洪知秀肚子裡的寶寶在前一陣子做定期檢查的檢驗報告才出來，是個健康的女兒，在決定好姓名之前，他們都以金珉奎幫她取的胎名蹦蹦稱呼，也許是希望女兒能夠活潑開朗一點？洪知秀沒有詢問過詳細的原因，不過她的確是蠻活蹦亂跳的，雖然有時候肚皮會被女兒踢的有些脹痛，不過洪知秀對這樣的不適感還算可以忍受，總之，他相信他們會很幸福的，洪知秀看著在廚房忙東忙西的金珉奎在心裡說著。

⠀

⠀

⠀

妳是我春天中最和煦的暖陽。

⠀

⠀

「春煦啊，到Shua爸爸那兒穿鞋子吧，要出門了！」「不——要！」

⠀

洪知秀沒有想到當時金珉奎的預言會這麼精準，更沒想過他們的女兒真的會像胎名一樣，如此的好動活潑，但是這也沒辦法，他搖了搖頭站在門口等待已經鬥起嘴的父女倆，臉上的笑容已經快要變質，金珉奎自然是懂得這是自己的omega即將生氣前的預兆，連被金春煦笨拙的調侃都沒來的及回嘴，抱起孩子後就開始朝門口狂奔。

⠀

金春煦當然是不願意了，企圖要掙脫金珉奎的懷抱，對方卻抱的更緊了，只好作罷，戀人與孩子都要賭氣之時，金珉奎根本不知道應該先哄誰才對，他求救的看向正好停完車的尹淨漢，只見對方聳聳肩，沒有打算要幫忙的意思就算了，還一副看好戲的樣子。

⠀

最後還是由尹文希和崔理望來化解危機的，雙胞胎看到了妹妹就笑開了花，兩個人牽著小春煦的手先跟尹淨漢回車子上，這才有辦法讓金珉奎好好的親一親他的omega。

⠀

「知秀哥，不要生氣啦⋯⋯」「我沒有生氣啊——」

⠀

騙人，知秀哥的笑看起來根本就像可以殺人一樣恐怖。

⠀⠀

⠀⠀

END了（？？？）

⠀

這是個阿奎終於成功成為父親ㄉ故事(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

成功的秘訣：不要用力過猛（？？？？？）

⠀


End file.
